Accurately measuring the three dimensional shape of a manufactured part, such as a casing or enclosure, can be accomplished using a mechanical profilometer, which measures a vertical displacement of a stylus in contact with the manufactured part for different horizontal movements. While accurate, the mechanical profilometer can be slow and therefore inappropriate in a high volume manufacturing or a rapid prototyping environment that requires quick results. In addition contact measurement can be undesirable because of potential damage to the surface of the manufactured part. Alternatively, non-contact optical profilometers have been developed that can measure laser generated light reflected from the surface of a measured part as shown in FIG. 1. A laser 101 can direct light in a narrow angle onto the surface of a measured part 106. If the measured part surface 106 reflects the light diffusely, then a portion of the light (diffuse reflected main beam 104) reflected at point “r” can be captured by a camera 102 located at a fixed position. Depending on the surface reflectivity of the measured part, the camera 102 can also receive at the same fixed position a specular reflected side beam 105 reflected from point “q”. Because of the narrow angle of light emitted from the laser 101, this reflected side beam 105 can be much weaker than a specular reflected main beam 103, which cannot be captured by the camera 102 at its fixed location, as the specular reflected main beam 103 falls outside the camera's field of view. Laser profilometers typically measure shape using the “main beam” light reflected from the point “r” rather than the “side beam” light reflected from the point “q” and therefore prefer a sufficiently matte, diffusely reflecting, surface. A specular reflective surface can be sprinkled with talcum powder, for example, to render the surface suitable for laser measurement. While again such systems can provide accurate results, the measurement process can be slow, and the specialized measurement equipment can be costly. Thus there exists a need for a low cost measurement method and system to estimate the shape of parts with specular reflective surfaces appropriate for high volume manufacturing.